Losing Grip
by mega-randomer
Summary: What would have happened if in Hindsight part 3, Kitty had struggled to keep hold of the metal tile? This is MY take. Please Review! :  x


She could feel her fingers starting to slip off of the metal slab that she hung so dearly for her life upon. Originally she had been glad that Magneto's powers couldn't touch her but now she wished it could as then she would be facing such a massive drop into the unknown below. With her restricted view she could see Bobby Drake and Scott Summers on the verge of breaking out of their metal prisons while James 'Logan' Howlett's claws were being forced into Emma Frost and Hank Mccoy's chins, the occasional drop of blood dripping onto Wolverine's claws as he tried so hard to get back into control of his adamantian claws.

Kitty Pryde carried on trying to keep her grip and could only watch as Cyclops and Iceman took out Magneto while he focusing on Wolverine, leaving Beast, Wolverine and Emma Frost to try and wriggle their way out from the metal bonds. Her right hand slipped off from the slab above her and Kitty could only hope that the X-men had not forgotten her and would help her back up as she struggled to get the hand back to where she needed it. Her energy was draining as she tried so desperately to stop herself from phasing straight through and towards the uncertainty below. Faintly she could hear Wolverine mumbling something about finding Professor Xavier, leaving Shadowcat with her fears near enough confirmed.

The footsteps of people were fading as she guessed they were walking off to find that which the desired so dearly. Kitty tried to call out to them but the words just wouldn't leave her lips. Her fingers were giving way and she prepared herself to drop letting the last remaining finger release itself from where it gripped, closing her eyes and bracing for the fall. Expecting to feel a drop, Kitty was surprised to feel a cold hand grip tightly onto her wrist. Reopening her eyes, she saw her best friend stopping her from going anywhere.

"Bobby?" Kitty stuttered a little afraid that this was some trick that Magneto was behind.

"I'm not letting go Kitty, Don't worry" Bobby replied as he tried to pull her back up to safety. It had never struck him just how light Kitty was, but her fingers were once again loosing grip and threatening to let go.

"Please don't let me go, I don't want to fall, I don't want to die" Kitty cried as she felt herself jolt further down with the loss of grip. She knew she was an X-man and not allowed to admit fear but this was one of the times protocol was thrown out the window and this meant Kitty was overcome with fear of the unknown.

Bobby was shocked to hear the innocent cries of his best friend. Over the years he had never once seen Kitty vulnerable, even after Piotr had left her, she had refused to show any emotion about the situation, so it was a serious shock to the system to see her acting in such a way "Just keep hanging on Kitty."

"Trust me I wasn't thinking of letting go" Kitty shouted back trying her best to keep hold. Her mind was so run over with fear and fright she couldn't think of anything but the gapping blackness underneath her body.

Bobby's attention remained clearly on pulling Kitty to safety. He could tell only a miracle would give him the strength to pull her back up but without the others to help he was at a loss and there was no way he dared tell his crush that he couldn't keep hold of her and then the blame for losing her would all firmly be on his hands. "Kit-Kat focus on me, I need to tell you something", it wasn't long until all her attention was upon him rather than her almost certain fate. "If anything does happen I will fall with you and we will both face what's down there. You're not on your own Kit-Kat, we're in this together."

This raised a smile from Kitty as everything else went to the back of her mind even if it was only for a moment, it was enough to calm her down. "Bobby, I'm sorry. I won't let you fall with me, I love you too much to see that happen" the words escaped her mouth before she could think twice about it. It surprised her to see Bobby giving a smile and nodding in agreement with her.

Hearing those words made him feel more determined to help her back up, they were the words he had been dreaming to hear from her for so many years, that he never thought it would ever happen. Within seconds he managed to pull Kitty's hand up onto the metal floor and froze it there so she couldn't fall back down. Following that by creating one of his ice slide so and coming down so he was stood next to her and she could stand firmly onto the ice as well.

Seconds later Kitty phased her hand out from its ice protection and was given a push up so she could finally pull herself to safety. Once up she reached out to give Bobby a hand up, when she noticed the metal slab she had been hung onto was falling down and broke Bobby's ice slide, sending him crashing into the unknown darkness with his screams echoing "I love you to Kit-Kat."

The tears were welling up, the emotions refusing to remain hidden "BOBBY" she screeched hoping that she could hear his voice one last time. Getting off her knees, she turned around to see Magneto back in consciousness and with a hand raised from controlling the metal. The tears remained falling harder and harder until Kitty could take no more "His blood was at your hands, I won't let you hurt anyone else like that" without warning Kitty lunged at the man before him and sent him to the ground and through the floor before remerging alone, with only The top of Magneto's head as evidence of his body. The metal below started to bend but not fast enough as Magneto remained slain within his own kingdom.

The X-men by this stage had staggered into the room with Xavier's limp body, only to witness the final downfall of Magneto, and Shadowcat standing dangerously close to the edge of the drop.

"You fall I fall, just like you said" and without warning Kitty Pryde jumped head first into the black darkness without fear, only the feeling of broken heart and the desire to see Bobby one last time before the end. And so Kitty fell and fell into the never ending darkness, losing consciousness before hitting the body that lay upon the cold solid floor beyond the below.


End file.
